Treachery
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: AU:A new year brings conflict, doubts, friend stealing and treachery. Lucy and Levy are shy unpopular girls, Erza and Mira are competing for class prez, Jellal and Gray are rich kids that everyone loves. Natsu is cocky, arrogant, smart, annoying and totally unlike the childhood friend that Lucy knew. How will this all turn out? High school fanfic. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Treachery.**

Hello. I'm back with a new story! :)

Hope this is successful!

Chapter 1

A little blonde girl sat down sniffling. She had ran into the forest and was lost... How could she get out? She was already stuck here for an entire hour. She sniffled again, picked herself up and began to walk. How could she get out?

"I will survive!" declared the little girl and she meant it.

She gathered wood, and all survival things that mama told her to get. Soon enough, it was dark. The little girl sat shivering.

"Why? Where are you mama? Didn't you say that you'll always be here for me?"

She still remembered when she was 5, mama would read her stories of beautiful princesses with long wavy beautiful braids, buns and all sorts of hair. All the princesses were happy until something happened. But in the end, they were rescued by their prince charming.

The little girl still remembered her reaction.

_"Mama? If I want to find my prince...does that mean I have to be in danger?" asked Lucy sitting down on mama's lap._

_"Oh my...Don't worry Lucy, mama will always be here to help you! And as for your prince...you don't have to be in danger, but you will know who he is because he will come to you," said Layla looking at the sun._

_"When?"_

_"Eh? What do you mean Lucy?"_

_"When will he come mama? I don't know how long I can wait."_

_"Oh Lucy! Don't worry, he will definitely come one day and you will know it. You will know it is him because you will be willing to wait forever for him."_

_"B-but! What if I don't meet my prince? What if he never comes?" asked the little girl her voice dropping down to a whisper._

_Layla smiled. "I know he will, he will, your heart will tell you."_

_"Will he leave me?"whimpered Lucy._

_"No! He would never! But..hm...even so, you must make him promise! Make him promise to cross his heart, hope to die, stick a needle in his eye! It always works!" said Layla with a bright light of determination in her eyes._

_"Eh? Really?"_

_"Yep! Don't worry!"_

_"Wow...hey mama...can you make me a promise?"_

_"Hm? okay Lucy, what is that promise?" asked Layla smiling. She let Lucy off her lap and got up and started walking with Lucy._

_"Promise me that you'll stay with me forever!" said Lucy. Layla looked shocked for a bit but soon recovered._

_"Of course Lucy."_

_"Don't forget! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"_

_"Hehe, how could I forget Lucy? I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye to never leave you Lucy!"_

A sudden snap made her raise her head from her flashback. A branch fell down. Lucy knew what it was. "Wolves." she whispered. She got up and started running.

The wolf surged from behind the bushes and started dashing towards her. Lucy had an distance advantage but the wolf was catching up.

She was panting. She was still running. She tripped over a branch and watched fearfully as the wolf got close. The wolf was snarling, he lifted his claws and dropped them down.

"HELP!" shrieked Lucy. "ANYONE!"

She squeezed her eyes shut expecting to die but she didn't. She opened her eyes to see...pink hair? She couldn't see the boy's face but she could tell he was her age, 7.

"You called?" asked the boy grinning. He had canine teeth.

He had grabbed a big stick and stuck it into the wolf's mouth. The wolf howled in pain and ran away. Well that was fast...noted Lucy. The pink haired boy sat down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." muttered Lucy. He frowned.

"You're hurt..." he muttered. "No choice then..." She yelped as the boy picked her up and started carrying her. She shifted a bit.

"Um...do you know where you're going?" she asked. The boy grinned again. He liked to grin, she thought to herself.

"Of course! How can I not when I'm the dragon protecting a princess!" he said. She blushed. A dragon protecting a princess. That was nice...

Suddenly, she felt very sleepy. Her eyelids dropped lower as she fell asleep. She felt at comfort at his arms. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked drowsily.

"Hm? Me! I'm natsu! How about you?"

"I'm Lucy...Ne, natsu? Will we meet again?" she asked. He laughed.

"Of course!"

"Promise?" she whispered. She was really going to fall asleep.

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise."

"Cross your heart? Hope to die? Stick a needle in your eye?" she asked. He set her down as she shuffled. She got up.

"Cross my heart," she said making a cross, "Hope it die and stick a needle in my eye," she whispered making some gestures. He nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope it die, stick a needle in my eye." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you..." she whispered as she fell asleep. Natsu nodded and carried her back to home. When Lucy woke up, she asked where natsu was.

She was told that he had moved away that morning. She cried not being able to say a proper goodbye to him but Layla only smiled.

"I can tell Lucy, he's your prince and your his sweet princess, you will see each other again, for sure! Besides, didn't you promise?" she said.

Lucy wiped her tears and ran out of the house.

"I promise, I promise to find you again!" she yelled to the sun. Dusting herself, she skipped back to her house happily. She knew in her heart, in her heart that she would find him again.

* * *

Lucy grabbed her bag and dashed out the door. It was a new year, and she was going to be late. Lucy was now 16 years old, in high school. Her blonde hair went up to her waist and she wore the new school uniform.

Today was the first day of a new year so she better not be late. A smart student like her should be role model as quoted by her previous teacher.

"Lu-chan!" yelled Levy running up to greet her best friend, Lucy. Lucy and Levy were friends ever since they came to the same high school in high school year 2.

The two of them met in a library while reading their books. It was very fun for them discussing their interests, books. After meeting, they became the best of friends.

Levy had emerged from another road way. They both lived very close to each other so it wasn't unusual for them to encounter each other when walking to school. That was another reason why Lucy was in a rush. She had to get to the place so she could meet Levy.

"Hello Levy-san!" greeted Lucy waving. The two friends walked together to the gate of their high school. Fairy high.

Fairy high was a normal public school. Lucy moved here to go to her high school because this school had a higher rank. Her parents, Jude and Layla would not want her to go to a bad school. After all, Jude was a police and Layla was a manager in the police station.

As the two friends walked to school, they could see other groups of students going into their groups. They both sighed. This was just like last year. Both Levy and Lucy were new students last year. A bunch of the students already knew each other from elementary school but these two were new.

"Hey Lu-chan! Here's the class list! We're in the same class!" said Levy pointing at a board jumping up and down excited.

"Really? Let me check!" said Lucy walking forward. "Wow...that's awesome!" Levy grinned.

"That means we can still talk to each other! Let's see...our teacher is Ms. Kassam! Oh, I remember her from last year! She showed me how to get to class!"

"She's a good teacher right?" asked Lucy. Lucy did not want to get one of those annoying perverted teachers that she heart about.

"Yep! She's really fun to be around with! Besides, she's not the only teacher we have!" replied Levy.

"Cool." replied Lucy. Just then, the morning bell rang which made Lucy and Levy look at each other. "I guess that's our cue." said Lucy smiling. Levy laughed back. The two friends made their way into the main yard where the teacher would introduce themselves.

On the way, they were greeted by a classmate in their class last year, Erza who was extremely smart, extremely beautiful and...extremely perfect.

"Hello Lucy and Levy, I hope you're ready for a new year," said Erza smiling at them. Erza was very nice to everyone but when angered, she would go into her demon mode and you...get the rest. Also, Erza greeted everyone.

"Hello Erza! Yep, we're ready for the new year!" replied Lucy and Levy politely. Erza nodded in approval and made the way to her friends a.k.a the popular people.

All the students of fairy high may be all students but somehow, there was a ranking system. Popular or unpopular. Your actions would choose your group. There was also a small group of neutrals but that was nothing. Lucy and Levy were considered Unpopular and they knew it.

They weren't around for a long time and weren't really well known. They were both quiet and shy which only added to their unpopularity. But they both didn't care. They didn't want to go on diets or go shopping all day to make themselves more popular. Of course, some people didn't do that and were still popular but there were those who were so bone skinny, they couldn't get skinnier.

They always wore those light clothing and jewellery that made them look a little prettier. They also talked a lot and always used sarcasm. Both Lucy and Levy could easily get popular at the price of lots of money spent, throwing away their love of books, and using lots of sarcasm that would totally change their nice character!

"Class, gather up!" chorused Ms. Kassam cheerfully. "We will now be taking a quick attendance and after, you will get your agendas and schedule! So..."

Lucy and Levy immediately liked this teacher. She was cheerful and she seemed very nice. "Lucy!" she called.

"Here!" responded Lucy. Soon, the same thing happened to Levy. When she was finished, she closed the attendance and smiled at them all.

"Welcome students! You are now in your second year of high school! Which means that things will become more pressuring! Your marks will be more important but...please enjoy this year as much as you can!"

The students all nodded much to the teacher's delight. She lead them to her class. There were names on different desks. This would be where they sat. Lucy and levy looked at each other sadly. They were each at another corner of the room.

Ms. Kassam walked up to the blackboard and looked at all of them with her blue eyes. "Today is the first day of this year. Because of that, we will not follow the usual schedule. We will go to the start of the school assembly and we have activities planned to entertain!"

Every grinned at the last part. The activities planned to entertain were always fun. They were often allowed to go out into the yard with any equipment and play all day while getting to know each other more. They would also be introduced to different things.

"Now...We start with...the agenda and your schedules! They are in your desks!"

Sure enough, there was an agenda, schedule and other books that they were going to use for school. Ms. Kassam continued. "Feel free to browse your items so you get an idea of what you are going to do!"

So that's what they did for 50min. Well, not the entire time, they did chat a lot but even so, they got their goal complete.

For the rest of the 50min period, they played card games. That's when they all divided into their groups. Lucy and Levy hung out with books. The card games lasted for the entire 50min until the 30min break. They were all let out to the yard.

The popular group headed out to the basketball court, the sport that made you famous as levy said. Lucy and Levy sat down under a tree and took out their notebook.

"Okay, so what should happen next in our story?" asked Levy wondering.

"Well, since it is fanfiction...we should make it more OOC!" said Lucy. Levy smiled.

"Sure! So, we get Lucinda to confess her crush to Tsuna! But Tsuna must not be able to get it! Otherwise, he won't be that dense!"

"How about Lucinda throws her dictionary at him?" suggested Lucy. The 2 friends laughed at that decision.

"Sure!" replied Levy writing it down. The two friends looked at each other and grinned. They both lay down looking at the sun.

"I wish...that we can find our true loves one day..." muttered Lucy. Levy smiled sadly.

"I know, if we find our crush...then everything will be perfect!"

"But Levy, this is a whole new year! Maybe we'll have a chance?" declared Lucy confidently. Levy smirked mischievously.

"I know...you still want to find natsu right?" asked Levy. Lucy blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh levy!" she said playfully hitting her. Levy smiled.

"A new year, a new year! What could happen?"

"But Levy...things would be so much easier if we were to go to the world that we write in our fanfictions! We would be able to use magic, and so much more! We wouldn't have to worry so much about rumors either!"

"Lucy...we both know that there is no magic in this world!" huffed Levy. "We have to satisfy ourselves with what we have!"

"That's sad but that's reality I guess..."muttered Lucy. Levy got up and pulled out her glasses and the notebook again. She nudged Lucy.

"Look Lucy! We can't stay all depressed! Let's continue writing about poison chocolates!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I think that..." cackled Levy evilly. "Elena should try to poison Lucinda's and Tsuna's chocolates because she's jealous!"

"Oh Levy...You and your dark thoughts," sighed Lucy.

* * *

HONK!

"Shut up!" yelled all the students in 's class. The guy in the middle smirked.

"YOU PEOPLE SHOULD ALL JUST LIKE THESE HORNS!" he yelled.

Some of the people plugged their ears but the guys and girls in the back just laughed. Those guys and girls were in a group and were all sitting side by side.

"Good one! That's a man!" yelled a popular guy named Elfman.

"Oh, can't you be more quiet Elfman," said Evergreen sarcastically. The people all snickered at her comment and Elfman laughed.

"Come on Ever! Chill like a man!"

"I'M A WOMEN DAMMIT!"

"Now now..." said Mira clapping her hands. "We wouldn't want to cause too much damage would we?" When she stood up and talked, a bunch of boys were all swooned by her looks.

"I see...When did you become class president Mira? As I recall, we were having a vote?" erza standing up. Another bunch of boys were swooned by Erza's looks. Some boys were having a hard time deciding.

Erza and Mira. They were both perfect people, stunning beauties, best friends, forever rivals, queens of the school, freaking geniuses, the strongest girls that beat up all the boys, strict in discipline and so on. it was funny how two rivals could be best friends.

Lucy and Levy just sat in the back uncomfortably. They were not used to talking with all those popular people. After all, popular people no, mostly the followers of popular people spread vicious rumors. Those popular people had fans, that would spread rumors for them. Just like servants. That's why you had to be extra cautious around that group.

Lucy sighed. She just wanted to find natsu.

* * *

The end of the school bell rang. Lucy sighed and gathered her stuff. Levy had to leave early because of an appointment so she was alone.

She walked out of school looking down and not bothering about too much. Until something caught her attention. More like a color. Of hair.

Pink.

She quickly hid behind the wall and watched as a group passed by her. In the center of the group, was the most popular boy in the school, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel dragneel who was the most richest man in this world. Natsu was the heir.

This natsu was so eerily familiar to the natsu that rescued her. But he was also somehow different. First of all, he was quite arrogant. Second of all, he was sort of annoying. Third of all, he was not the heroic type, and sometimes, he even mocked people.

If he was 100% not the natsu that had rescued her, than she would have hated him. But no, she regarded him with interest because she wanted to know more about him.

She often followed natsu and his group every single day that Levy wasn't there. After all, his name was natsu and he had pink hair. She suspected it may be that natsu but she could never confirm.

She felt her blood run cold. What if he forgot about her? No, she thought shaking her head. He would never do that, he promised her.

Unknown to Lucy, she was walking slowly and because she was daydreaming, she didn't know where she was walking. 1 second later, she ended up on the ground.

She had just crashed into Natsu Dragneel. She found herself shaking nervously as she slowly got up and said Sorry while bowing her head. She shuffled nervously and quickly ran away as fast as she could from natsu's shocked face.

Intense gazes followed her.

Phones clicked.

Beep went the sent button.

A rumor was sent.

* * *

Hello, I'm back with a new story. If you have time, please check out Magic Academy, my other story... Please feel free to give me advice to make this story better. Reviews are appreciated.

Random question: What would you do if your friend betrayed you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Treachery.**

Thanks for all the reviews. :)

Chapter 2

Lucy's face was flushed as she ran home as fast as she could. No, NO! This couldn't be happening! She was supposed to just simply spy on natsu and get some information but no, she just had to crash into him! Why was she so stupid sometimes?

Now there was probably going to be a million rumors about how she just did the most stupid thing she could ever do. All of natsu's fan girl's were going to kill her, literally.

She pulled the door to her house open and ran inside quickly slipping off her shoes. Layla walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Lucy how was- Lucy?"

Lucy just ignored her mom and ran up the stairs. Tears were beginning to slip out her eyes as she flung herself on her pillow and buried her head in her pillow. This was all wrong. All wrong! She could remember the last time something like this happened...

_Sakura Kaizen, a girl with long brown flowing hair was also new to the high school in year 1. She was incredibly smart but her looks were average. She was every teacher's favourites. In the beginning, her marks were just simply good._

_Simply good. But over time, learning and working hard and changed her marks. She started getting the top marks and boy was the teacher impressed._

_From that day on, whenever she got the top mark, which was like every time, the teacher would brag about how awesome she was and would always be nicer to Sakura more than anyone else. You think this was a simple problem? Yes, it is but the main problem was here:_

_All the popular smart people were in the class._

_You could just see Erza,, Mira, Natsu, Jellal and Gray all sulking and working harder than ever which meant that they had less time to hang out with their friends. All 5 of them considered Sakura their biggest rival and they had the not lose spirit._

_When these people work hard, they lose their fun. The fan girls and boys did not like this. They missed the old them. Funny and sarcastic. They didn't want those 5 to have it too hard._

_They also hated the way that the teacher would favour Sakura so much. Whenever she made a mistake, the teacher would let it go but whenever someone else made the mistake, the teacher would yell at them as if the world had ended._

_But that wasn't the worse._

_The worse was when Sakura...got more confidence and started developing leadership. Through amazing hard work, she took over Mira and Erza's position as Class prez._

_That was when Erza and Mira totally lost their confidence. They could stand no more. Those 2 girls broke down while natsu, gray and jellal were working even harder. That was when the fan girls and guys could take no more._

_They took out their phones, they wrote a message and beep went the sent button. A rumor had been sent. Lucy and Levy were both forced to watch that horrifying move. They were powerless to do anything because at that time, they weren't as smart and they were too scared._

_The next day, everyone was mean to Sakura. Everyone. Even the teachers. They all ignored her when she wanted to talk to them and they treated her like trash. Lucy and Levy didn't really talk to her a lot so it didn't really affect them. But they were deeply disturbed._

_Why even the teachers? Well, the reason was simple enough. There was a message sent to every single person in the school except for Sakura, Natsu, Jellal, Erza, Gray and Mira. It was:_

_"Sakura Kaizen has sinned. Be nice to her...and the king will come for you."_

_Everyone should have dismissed it as a joke. But it was no joke. The King was a real person. A high school student killer. Of course, the king was not a student in Fairy high. But the King targeted fairy high. The king would send a group of people who was to be his messengers. He would kill whoever they wanted him to._

_So, the group used that threat. Killing her would be too easy so they wanted to make her suffer. And suffer she did._

_In the first few days, she still had her strong spirit. But soon, that spirit wavered. She began to be uncertain of herself. And what was even worse was that she had fallen in love with Jellal. And Jellal was too nice which made the group even more angry._

_Jellal hung out with her because he was nice. He may be part of the 'rumoring mean popular people' but not all of them were mean. In fact, the most popular ones were the nicest people you could ever meet. They were too nice._

_People were even more meaner to her as time went on. It was all sorts of mental torture. Threat notes, trashed desks, ignorance, and more. Then finally, she didn't come to school. The teacher had announced that she was going to move._

_The huge group of people sighed in relief. They weren't relieved that Sakura was gone. They were relieved that they wouldn't have to do evil things anymore to an innocent student. They felt bad when doing those things but if they didn't, they would die._

_Selfish bastards._

_If they had all grouped up and stood against the king, then his power would not be so strong anymore. But, they all had to be scared of this one person that only gained power because of their fear. If they didn't fear, there would be not king._

_Lucy heard that and immediately started running to her house when school ended. Lucy found Sakura's mother crying by their house._

_"What's wrong Ms. Kaizen?" asked Lucy._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Lucy, Sakura's classmate."_

_"Do you...care about her?"_

_"I don't know...but I disapprove of those rumors." is what Lucy said. Ms. Kaizen nodded._

_"Sakura's missing. She got home and ran out...I don't know where she is!" cried Ms. Kaizen. Lucy felt her heart shatter._

_"Don't worry, I'll find her," comforted Lucy. _

_Lucy ran out of the scene and started looking around. After searching an entire hour, she had not found Sakura. Until she saw some footprints that she recognized._

_"Sakura!" shouted Lucy as she followed the foot prints. "Sakura!"_

_Soon, Lucy found herself in front of a figure. It was Sakura! "Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Lucy. Sakura looked up._

_"Lucy," she said. "You came for me?"_

_"I-I'm so sorry about school! It's just that the king..."stuttered Lucy._

_"Don't worry, I know that was the issue. Does that group hate me that much?" asked Sakura._

_"S-sakura, not all of us hate you! Please come back to your home!" cried Lucy. Sakura shook her head sadly._

_"No, I don't belong anywhere Lucy, I don't...belong in this world anymore."_

_"What do you mean? You have your mom!"_

_"No, living is now useless...Lucy?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Promise me, promise me that you won't end up with the same fate as me, please."_

_"O-okay. I promise you. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." said Lucy firmly. Sakura laughed a bit at her promise._

_"Thank you Lucy," she muttered._

_"W-wait SAKURA!" cried Lucy. Sakura stepped forward and off the cliff edge that she was sitting at. She fell down and down to the deep blue ocean._

_"SAKURA!" yelled Lucy._

"LUCY!" yelled Jude. Lucy blinked and got up rubbing her sore eyes.

"Papa? Mama?"

"Oh thank goodness Lucy, we were so worried about you!" cried Layla. "What happened?"

"Mama, papa." sniffled Lucy. "A rumor was sent...about me."

"Oh no!" gasped Layla putting her hands to her mouth in shock. "What happened to make them do that?" she asked.

"I crashed..into natsu," whispered Lucy.

"Natsu..." muttered Jude. "OKAY! I'LL ARREST THIS NATSU FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Jude..." muttered Layla her vein popping. "GET OUT AND START LEARNING HOW TO USE YOUR COMMON SENSE ALREADY!"

"Aye M'am!" he squeaked rushing out the door. "Strategic retreat!" he called. Layla sighed happily sitting down beside Lucy.

"He is so funny..." said Layla.

"Yeah," replied Lucy. "But mom...there's a rumor... What should I do?" cried Lucy.

"Lucy." said Layla firmly. "I don't believe that anything too bad will happen. "How could anything too bad happen? I mean, you are yourself Lucy. Don't bother thinking about what other people think about you. It's what you think of yourself that matters."

"Okay mama...I'll try," said Lucy quietly.

Lucy sat back on her chair looking at the ocean. Was Sakura still alive? Lucy didn't admit it but she felt that Sakura wasn't dead yet... After all what happened next...

_"SAKURA!" yelled Lucy. Lucy fell down on the ground. "This is all my fault...how am I going to explain this?" muttered Lucy tears streaming down her eyes._

_Lucy..._

_Lucy's head perked up. "Who was that?"_

_Your friend...that will return to you soon..._

_"What?"_

_Don't worry Lucy, I will be here to protect you forever..._

_"Sakura?" No reply._

"Is Sakura alive?" muttered Lucy. "Oh well, I got more serious matters to worry about!"

* * *

Whisper.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled levy which was unusual for her to yell.

"I crashed into natsu and I think there is lots of rumors right now so quiet down!" said Lucy quickly hushing her best friend.

"But...Oh...this is really bad...What if you got the king's judgement...I don't want you to die..." cried Levy waving her arms in panic.

"Oh levy...you should worry about yourself too! I mean, if I have known by the King, you may end up being a target even though your innocent..." cried Lucy sadly.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I'm sure I'll be fine for sure but...what about you?" whimpered Levy. "I don't want what happened to sakura-san to happen to you..."

"Don't worry Levy...I'll live through it somehow...and besides, my dad's a police right? A high ranking one too! I'll tell him if anything happens!" said Lucy trying to summon up all the hope she can get. "A-anyways, let's just go in our class now!"

Levy nodded and they walked into the class. As they entered, everyone, even the teacher was glaring at Lucy. Lucy tried to not flinch under their gazes.

"Okay class, let's start now... We had enough trouble waiting for that loser," said Mr. Hokert scratching away at his attendance. Lucy was about to protest saying that she wasn't even the last person but she knew that it was best to lay low.

Lucy shifted nervously as the glares followed her. Heck, it was just during the middle of the class and these people were like glaring like lions. As if she was the prey and they were the predators. And Lucy did not like it one bit. Was the whole society like this?

However, Lucy noted, not everyone glared at her. Levy, Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray and some other very popular people just paid attention to the class. That made Lucy very glad, she was glad that some other people did not support glaring at her but then again, they would be forgiven no matter what they did since their family had too much power.

"Lucy! Answer the question!" yelled Mr. Hokert. Lucy snapped out of her thinking and put her attention to the board. There was a question on the board. It was:

One day, a person went to horse racing area. Instead of counting the number of humans and horses, he counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How did he do it and how many humans and horses are there?

"Um..." muttered Lucy. "Let me think..."

"WRONG! YOU TOOK TOO LONG! SERIOUSLY, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A STUDENT!" yelled Mr. Hokert. Lucy bowed her head in shame and whispered sorry. "Hm? Sorry? Heh! Out of my class now Ms. Heartphilia!"

Lucy nodded and tried to not let her tears spill as she hurried out the class. She took one last peak. Everyone was snickering at her. Levy was looking down sadly and looking as if she wanted to cry. The others who didn't glare at her just looked away as if they couldn't stand the sight.

She sighed when she got outside. This was torture experiencing the actual thing itself. She thought that the Sakura problem was bad enough but..."So this is what Sakura-san felt..." muttered Lucy bowing her head down.

It was like she was an outcast.

"These people don't mean it, don't mean it," muttered Lucy over and over to herself. Soon, the class ended and the students walked out.

Lucy got up so she could get her things but to her horror, they were all wet. She knew what had happened. Someone had taken water and spilled it over her things. Lucy turned to Levy only to discover that Levy was no longer there.

Some of the people who were glaring at Lucy had grabbed Levy and was talking to Levy so fast that Levy just had to listen. So basically, Levy was dragged away.

At least Lucy could tell that there was desperation in Levy's eyes. It was no fun being stolen away from your best friend. Lucy gathered her soaked things and hurried to the next class.

* * *

It was hell.

Lucy sat at the school's rooftop. She knew that she shouldn't be here but how else was she going to avoid all those bully's? Levy had been dragged away again for lunch. This time, the desperation in Levy's eyes had ceased.

Lucy remembered what her mom had told her...

_"Lucy? What's wrong?" asked Layla._

_"Mama... it's just... in this story, the princess's friend betrayed her! They were best friends, but she still betrayed the princess! Will this happen to me? Will someone get stolen away from me?"_

_"Lucy..."_

_"I don't want that to happen!"_

_"Lucy...Listen. In this world, there will be people who try to separate you and your friend, of course there will be."_

_"What do I do then..."_

_"Listen to me Lucy. That is a common thing, I have been through it too but you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"If that friend of yours is a true friend, they will stay by your side no matter what happens. Because that's how close friends are."_

_"Then...do I need to do anything to make that friend come back?"_

_"No, that is your friend's choice. It is their choice to betray you, or to stay loyal to you. I can only hope that you get a loyal best friend."_

_Young Lucy nodded and looked up at the sun again. "I hope I find my best friend...I also hope she will shine bright! Just like the sun for me!_

Did that mean that Levy wasn't a true friend? Lucy shuddered to think how she would survive without Levy... Levy was her best friend, the only friend that understood Lucy...

"Oh god, please tell me that Levy is a true friend..." pleaded Lucy.

The time she was doing this was lunch time. Lucy usually had her homemade lunches but a group of people stole it and dumped it in the trash can. Lucy had money but then, they were surely going to block her away.

Her stomach growled. Lucy sighed. Better be safe than sorry with those popular people. How was she going to live through the rest of this?

Swoosh.

"Ouch," muttered Lucy. A heavy paper airplane had just hit her on the head. "Is this another prank? Sending paper airplanes to me? Well then, this is stupid," she muttered.

She paused when she saw that the airplane had a sandwich and a note attached to it. Lucy carefully detached the note and the sandwich from the paper airplane. The paper airplane was made of line paper. This was from a high school student.

Who else would make a paper airplane with a note and food?

She unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite. The taste was familiar. It was one of the sandwiches in the school cafeteria and they were quite expensive. Who would go all the way to buy one for her. It was probably in the note.

She set the sandwich aside and unfolded the note. It had a rushed messy writing on it as if the person did not have much time. The note said:

Here is food, meet me after school at the rooftop -N

"Who is N?" asked Lucy to herself as she took another bite. Delicious. "Oh well, I know it's not Levy sadly but I guess I just meet that person..."

The school bell rang, it was time for classes again.

Lucy sighed. "Well, after hell..."

She took her garbage and made her way down the stairs to her class.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" called Levy from far back.

It was after school now and Lucy was not feeling good. Someone had trashed her locker and desk with I hate you notes and her teacher treated her horribly. Well, at least Ms. Kassam only ignored her. Her homeroom teacher had way more heart than others.

"Hello Levy..." replied Lucy with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry about what happened! I didn't mean it to happen! I mean, all those girls just started treating me as if I was queen! It was so weird!" exclaimed Levy.

Lucy only smiled even more sadly. This may have been Levy's true thoughts but Lucy could tell that Levy was enjoying the company that was provided for her.

"Want to walk home together Lu-chan?" asked Levy. Lucy shook her head which made Levy frown.

"I have a meeting today, maybe another day?" asked Lucy.

Levy nodded as she was pulled away by another group of people. The Literacy club that Levy and Lucy joined. But this time, they were the leaders of the club, not just any random members. Lucy sighed as she took her backpack and made her way up the stairs to the roof.

When she opened the door, she was hit by a blast of wind. "What the-" she muttered squinting her eyes. There was a figure in front of her.

She recovered from the blast and made her way further from the door. Now she could get the full view of the person. Lucy's backpack dropped in shock.

"You..."

"Yes it is me," replied the figure annoyed. Lucy felt tears come.

"Natsu..."

"Yes, it is me and...we need to talk Lucy Heartphilia."

* * *

Finished the chapter. These chapters are all so hard to right and this one almost broke my heart. It's sad how there are so many bully's are there in the world. You don't even know but sometimes, you can be a bully yourself and when you realize, it's just so sad...

Random question: What your favourite fairy tail fanfic so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Treachery.**

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 3

"Yes it is me and...we need to talk Lucy Heartphilia."

The wind blew strongly as the two students stood in front of each other. Lucy's face was teary while natsu's was as emotionless like stone. He smirked.

"So, do you love me or something? Pretending that you know me," snickered natsu trying to hold back his laugh. Lucy was speechless. Was this natsu? "Well?"

"WHAT? I don't love you! I just wanted to see if you were my childhood friend who's name is also natsu and also has pink hair like you!"

"By the way, it's salmon and number 2, are you sure you aren't making any excuses? I mean, who would stalk a childhood friend?"

Lucy had to hold herself back from exploding. This wasn't natsu. The natsu she knew was nice and caring, he would save her, not be this...ugg... ANNOYING!

"Listen . I was not stalking you, I was trying to figure things out. Secondly, we are NOT childhood friends! The natsu I knew just so happened to rescue me! That's it!"

"Is that so? Aw, I was hoping that things would be interesting. But now back to the basic talk. I know some people have been bad talking you, I can help with that, with a price of course."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what that price is," she said sarcastically. Natsu grinned, he liked this girl.

"Well, I can get rid of all the rumors but in exchange, you must serve me like how a maid would take care of her master."

"WHAT! No way would I ever do that!" screamed Lucy. Natsu shook his head and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm afraid Lucy my dear, you don't have a choice."

Lucy shivered. Lucy my dear? This guy was really fooling around with her. "Look, I have no intention of serving you, and why me?"

"Well, I can see that you are in a bit of trouble and I really want a girl in my debt so she can serve me. It would be very fun to have asking what master wants!"

Lucy frowned.

"No way, I refuse, and get the hell out of my sight," she said turning around and opening the door. Natsu didn't seem to care. As Lucy descended the stairs, he yelled:

"The deal's still on! Tell me when you change your mind!"

Lucy shook her head and ran away. Serving natsu was like killing herself. There was no way that she would do it. NO WAY!

Lucy ran home huffing in anger. She threw her school bag in frustration and sat down on her fluffy couch. Layla came in to see her daughter who had arrived later than she expected.

"Hello Lucy, why were you so late today? And you seem angry, nope! I can tell, you ARE angry, what happened at school? Please don't tell me those terrible group of 'king' students did anything to you!"

"Oh hello mama. Yes those horrible bullies did lots of things but uggg!" groaned Lucy in frustration. "To think that he wasn't the one!"

"May I ask what you are talking about Lucy?" asked Layla sweat dropping. She thought that her daughter would be more depressed but she seemed really angry.

"It's natsu," groaned Lucy. "There's this popular person in our school with pink hair and his name is natsu dragneel."

"Natsu? Pink hair...wait! You don't mean that you think-"

"Yes! That's what I was stupid to believe! I thought that he was the one that rescued me when I was a kid! I thought it was the same guy! I seriously believed that to only discover that he is a cocky arrogant bastard! He's taking advantage of my reputation condition and he's asking me to be his maid!"

Layla smiled. "Maybe he's changed?"

"NO! I refuse to believe that my awesome childhood hero would turn out to this fool! I can't understand the process to make this happen!"

Layla shook her head. "You must understand Lucy, people change..."

"BUT-"

"Let's forget about natsu-san for now, how did school go?" Lucy obviously paled at that statement. She sat back down looking down to her feet.

"It was hell, pure torture. People ignored me except for Lucy and everyone was so mean to me! I just don't get it! What is so important about this stupid king? It's just a person who spreads rumors! If we team up, then we can defeat this king!" said Lucy whose emotion had just turned from anger to sadness.

Layla sighed. "Lucy, our life is not like those fairy tale's. The things we experience are more harder to take than princes or princesses. Happily ever after will not happen easily for any of us, some of us will never achieve it. But as long as we are persistent and dauntless, are can achieve our goals of making the world a better place. That, you must understand."

"I don't see how that will help me with school," muttered Lucy bitterly.

"You see Lucy, you must persist and not give in. The king will be brought down one day."

"ONE DAY! Maybe never! I never know! Maybe I should have taken natsu's offer..."

"What offer?"

"To be his personal maid..."

"Did he give any details? Like what you are supposed to do as his maid. Depending on the conditions, this may be beneficial for you Lucy."

"Errr, Sorry! I was really angry so I didn't ask for the terms!"

Layla sighed. "Okay, tomorrow, when you can, ask him for the terms. If they aren't too bad, it may be good for you to take it. Eventually, you can take the maid chance and make yourself more known as a nice person. Rumors may not work on you anymore."

"Um...Okay then, I guess I'll try," muttered Lucy.

Layla shook her head. "I feel so guilty for asking you to do this, I feel so useless with your school business. I hope I really helped you..."

"EH? Oh no, no, you were very helpful mama! I-I'll do my best at school don't worry!"

"It's not how well you do Lucy, it's your mental state that I'm worried about...I don't want you to be so sad so much! You need to enjoy school!"

"Don't worry mama, I-I'll a-ask natsu for the conditions a-and I'll do something!"

"Okay then, but remember. If you have any issues, you can tell me and I'll get your father to do some police work. I'm sure that he'll love to do this to help you."

"Thanks mom!"

* * *

Natsu Dragneel laughed as he saw the blond girl leave the rooftop. That girl was so interesting, the first one to refuse his offer to be his maid. Most fan girls would take the chance immediately and go insane with hearts in their eyes.

But not Lucy. He didn't get why she kept on insisting in her head that he was her childhood friend. He didn't remember being friends with any blondes when he was young.

"Oh well, I'd better wait till tomorrow. She's probably going to go and accept tomorrow. After all, who could resist that much torture of rumors?"

To tell the truth, even natsu felt that he couldn't live with that many bad rumors around him. It would be like every single person hated you. That's why he quickly made himself the dominate person the moment he entered the high school.

He started doing all sorts of activities to make him more popular. In truth, it wasn't hard at all. All he had to do was be himself and leave the rest to the teachers. After all, he was a son of the famous Dragneel family. He was the heir to the company.

Teachers wanted to get in favour of that company and often spoiled him. He didn't mind that much but he was very bothered by the existence of the king. He didn't like the way how the king could control the school so easily. Natsu was not one to be controlled.

After finishing his thoughts, he left the rooftop to meet up with his worst and best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Gray was also rich and those two were really good 'friends'. The dragneels and fullbusters were close so these 2 heirs were also very 'close'.

"Yo flame brain! What's up?"

Yes, Gray called natsu flame brain because natsu was so hotheaded, he was like a flame brain. Get it? But then, there's was always natsu's nickname for gray...

"Nothing you need to worry about Ice pick," replied natsu.

Ice pick comes from the fact that Gray is very good at Ice molding and can get a little obsessed with it. Ice is also because Gray may feel too hot and end up stripping, one of gray's worst habits that result in traumatic injuries.

"Hey! I had to wait a long time and I'm not going without an answer!" complained gray as the two 'friends' started walking home.

"Oh? Are you that interested Ice pick? I thought that you were more in love with your ice?"

"What was that! Oh, I get it now! It's because you're too hot headed and dense! Just like an idiot! that's why you don't even know!"

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO HAVE A GO?"shouted Natsu clenching his fists.

"SURE! BRING IT ON!" yelled Gray also tightening his fists.

"STOP THIS STUPIDNESS THIS INSTANT!" yelled Erza grabbing the two students and jamming their heads against each other.

"E-erza?" whimpered natsu.

"W-what are you doing here," stuttered Gray.

"Well, I was going to buy some strawberry cake but I see that SOME of my wonderful friends have gotten themselves in a fight. Aren't you two friends?"

"Aye m'am! We're best friends!" said Natsu and gray together hugging each other.

"Good."

The moment erza said that, the two rivals tore apart from each other in disgust. They both looked back at erza who was still standing there.

"Erza? Aren't you going to go?" asked Natsu.

"Do you want me to go?" asked erza sending a glare.

"N-no! O-of course not!" answered Gray quickly. "Shut up Natsu," Gray hissed quickly and quietly. Natsu just shrugged looking away.

"Natsu. I know Gray asked you this too but what the hell were you doing on the rooftop?" asked Erza taking a bit of her cake that she had just got out.

"You knew that I was on the roof?" asked Natsu.

"Of course, I know everywhere you go, Igneel told me to stalk you so you don't do weird things..." mumbled Erza over her cake. Gray and Natsu sweat dropped.

Stalk? Now that was a little...

"Y-yeah, I was on the roof, enjoying some air!" replied Natsu quickly. He didn't want Erza to find out about Lucy. Erza shook her head.

"You were with someone...the blonde girl I think..Lucy was it?" Natsu started panicking at that statement. Erza found out about Lucy?

"Er- I was asking her if she wanted to join us! You know, because she has been bullied lately so I was offering her a chance to join our group!"

"At the price of being your maid right?" said Gray looking bored. Natsu flinched.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can tell you know...who can't?" The two friends turned to look at Erza who looked quite shocked. "I mean...I guess I only know?"

"YOU ASKED HER TO BE YOUR FREAKING MAID?" yelled Erza. Natsu shivered. He threw all his stuff to gray and started running.

"Take my stuff back to my house Gray! Ah! Shoot! Crap! Damn! Why the hell did my dad ask her to be my secretary? She's scarrrrrryyyyy!" shouted Natsu.

Gray took one look at the stuff he had been given and smirked. Gray threw natsu's stuff on the floor and bolted back to his home leaving natsu for the demon.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" yelled Erza.

"DAMN!" shrieked Natsu. "YOU HORRIBLE BETRAYER GRAY!"

* * *

It was the next day at the high school and Lucy was currently considering an idea. A good idea or bad? She didn't know, but she knew she had to take action to end these rumors. They were getting really annoying and she didn't like it.

This morning, she had just pulled more trash out of her lockers. Lucy chuckled at the bullying techniques, they were just so old fashioned...Wait! Don't go off track. Well, Lucy was considering whether she should be natsu's maid or not...after all, it was an idea...

Lucy walked to her class with no Levy. Once again, Levy had been dragged away...Seriously, those pussies, stealing friends. Lucy by now was actually annoyed by the bullying. While it was true that she was a shy girl, she had her demon mode too.

And let's just say, that she was in demon mode right now. You could practically see the black aura arising from her and the air around her was threatening. Even the teacher didn't dare to glare at her when she was pissed off.

But, even demon mode has its limits. It only worked within a radius and it was not effective enough... Maybe she should try the maid idea... "No!" murmured Lucy. "I will not fall prey to those stupid deals!"

But here she was, right in front of natsu dragneel and his group.

"Is the deal still on?" asked Lucy. Natsu smirked.

"Of course, Lucy!"

"I need to the deal NOW at the meeting place you told me, let's go there now," declared Lucy.

"Why of course Lucy," said Natsu grinning. He had just scored himself another maid. A student too! Erza shot him the 'don't do anything to her' glare and Gray just started laughing. The others soon figured it out too and started joining in.

Natsu and Lucy were outside in the school under a willow tree. "Let's start then! You must pledge to be my faithful maid and obey any order I ask of you," said Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Let's get this over with... "I pledge to be your faithful maid and obey any order you ask of me," she said.

"Good. Now bow down."

"Are you serious?" hissed Lucy. Natsu nodded happily. Lucy glared at him before bowing down which made natsu laugh.

"Okay, okay, you are now my official maid! Let's go in then, don't worry about the rumors anymore," said Natsu putting his hands around her shoulders which she flinched at.

"Fine."

The two walked into the school like that earning a bunch of shocked glances from all the people. They started to whisper but Natsu glared at them.

"Lucy is now under control of the dragneel Company. If you do anything bad to her, prepare to face the rage of my group. She is also a member of the 'group' now. If you don't like it, then bare it. I don't get a shit to anyone who does anything."

Everyone nodded quickly and walked away. They got back to the group that natsu was referring to. "Meet, the group a.k.a fairy tail."

"Fairy tail?" asked Lucy.

"Yep! We named our group after the high school! In this group, you are treated as nakama and we promise to never betray each other!" said Natsu. "But remember, you are still my maid."

Lucy felt her vein pop but she kept her anger inside.

"Yes Natsu..." she muttered.

"Okay! Introduce yourself to my group Lucy!"

"Okay, Hello, I am Lucy Heartphilia and I have agreed to be natsu's maid? Anyways, please treat me well!" said Lucy bowing down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Erza scarlet."

"Mirajane Strauss."

"Jellal Fernandez."

And the names continued and pretty soon, everyone was introduced. They all treated her very nicely except for the fact that they kept teasing her about the fact that she had ACTUALLY agreed to be natsu's maid.

Lucy herself was surprised that all of a sudden, all the students in the school started to be nice to her again and so did the teachers. However, the group that was stealing still hung out with her. Apparently, they had liked Levy and considered her their friend.

Now, Levy was hanging out with a different group. It was sad because they couldn't write fan fiction together anymore but it was mostly that because of some simple rumors, they were no longer that close of friends.

Levy had joined that book group and Lucy had just joined the most popular group in the whole school! She felt herself becoming more confident! Really!

"So, you agreed to be natsu's maid..How is it so far?" asked Gray.

"Nothing happened yet," shrugged Lucy. "I hope nothing happens..."

"Don't worry Lucy, if he does anything weird to you! Then I'll beat him up for you!" said Erza raising her fists. Lucy took a step back.

"I don't think that he will..." replied Lucy.

"Oh, believe me, that natsu will definitely make your life horrible! But we will always be around for you so you won't have any problems!" said Mira doing a thumbs up sign.

"What are you doing Mira? Natsu is closer to us which means ME so you shouldn't be getting too close to her! I know that she will vote for me when it comes to the elections!" yelled Erza.

"What are you talking about? Of course Lucy will vote for me right?" shouted Mira back.

"RIGHT?" they both asked her.

"Eh?" was Lucy reply. She really didn't even consider who to vote for. She was just planning on voting for whoever Levy voted for. "Um..."

"I think that we should get out," muttered Gray. Lucy nodded and she walked away from the two arguing demons.

Lucy decided that she would take a break from her new life. She was shocked herself by such a sudden change but she liked it. As she was about to sit down, someone yelled at her. It was natsu.

"HEY! LUCY! YOU'RE MY MAID RIGHT? BUY ME SOMETHING FOR LUNCH!" yelled Natsu. Lucy's vein popped.

"SHOULDN'T YOU DO THAT YOURSELF?" she shouted back.

"NOPE! YOU'RE MY MAID!" replied Natsu.

"FINE!" grumbled Lucy running to the long line in the cafeteria. Even though her life is more stable now, it has just started...her life that is.

* * *

In a limo, two blue haired boys stepped out. They both wore the traditional fairy high school uniform but they weren't holding their school bags.

"So, this is our new school, how would it go? What do you think Mystogan?"

"It's going to be fine Siegrain. Remember why we even transferred here in the first place. We need to do our mission starting tommorow."

"Aw, your no fun Mystogan! But I seriously wonder...how's our brother? Jellal that is..."

"He'll be fine. He'll understand our choice."

"Yep! He definitely will! After all, we need to teach our brother Jellal to be a little more obedient!" laughed Siegrain.

The storm clouds started coming and covering the sun, a storm was coming.

* * *

Okay! So the intro rumor arc is over! The next coming arc? Mystery of the three brothers arc. Hope you enjoy the new arc. This arc will include more Jerza but of course, there will be nalu. Please wait patiently fans of other pairings. Gajeel and Juvia isn't here yet so gruvia and gale won't be happening for a bit!

Random question: What was your last dream about?


	4. Chapter 4

**Treachery.**

Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 4

"Take my backpack Lucy! And, also, don't forget to make sure that I have everything, okay?" ordered Natsu as he entered his car lazily. Lucy's vein popped.

"Yes Mister dragneel, I have done all of the things you asked of me..." she said grabbing the back pack and checking its contents.

"Good, oh and here's erza," said Natsu.

Sure enough, Erza's car drove right beside natsu's car. Erza smiled and waved hello. Jellal was inside the car with her so he waved too.

When they got to the school, Jellal and Erza both greeted Natsu and Lucy. Jellal started talking to Natsu and Lucy started a conversation with Erza. Life was normal, for Lucy. At the corner of Lucy's eye, she could see Levy chatting with her new friends.

Lucy sighed sadly. Levy was never her true friend even though they have been together for such a long time. But sometimes, you just got to face reality and this was reality. The 4 friends entered their class. Natsu headed towards Gray and Lucy sat down at her seat.

Jellal and Erza smiled at each other and sat down. Even though Lucy has only been with this group for a couple of days, Lucy could already figure out majority of the crushes within the group. One obvious one, was Jellal and Erza.

Those two loved each other and Lucy knew it. Unfortunately, they were both too stubborn so they won't be confessing any time soon which was disappointing.

That was when Ms. Kassam entered the class smiling as usual. "Now class! Here is something that will excite you all! We have two new transfer students!"

Wow, that was quick...You go into a classroom and you announce automatically that there is going to be transfer students...thought a lot of people.

"Who?" asked everyone. Ms. Kassam winked.

"I thought that you would say that! Now come in and introduce yourselves you two!" she called. Two figures walked into the classroom.

Jellal gasped. It couldn't be...

"Hello, I am Siegrain Fernandez, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I am Mystogan Fernandez, a pleasure to meet you all."

"OHHHHHHH~!" the class shrieked. Those two new transfer students were the spitting image of Jellal. It was as it more Jellal's had come!

Erza was blushing and shocked at the same time in the background. She sent a look towards Jellal who as sitting near her. He was paralyzed.

"Well? Siegrain and Mystogan, please take your seats. Since you are Jellal's brothers, I'm sure you'll want to sit right beside him!" exclaimed Ms. Kassam happily. The class all edged closer toward their seats.

"Since our new students are settled, I guess that we'll start the lesson now~" called Ms. Kassam. The class all got out their books trying their best to not look at the new students.

Natsu and Lucy were the only people who weren't too bothered by the new students. Heck, they were too busy trying to kill each other. Lucy was throwing pencils at natsu and he kept on catching all of them. He threw them back.

Lucy grumbled when he had hit her and picked up the pencil before the teacher would notice their little war. Natsu chuckled.

What are they doing here? thought Jellal as he watched his siblings intently. If they were here then that must mean no good...

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked jellal standing in front of his two siblings.

They were on the rooftop during recess. Funny that majority of the most important things are all done on the rooftop.

"You know why," replied Siegrain.

"I told you I want NOTHING to do with our company again! Why can't you just let me live happily with my friends!" shouted Jellal.

"Father is sick. We need you back as our heir," said Mystogan showing no emotion.

"Then how about you two? Shouldn't you two be plenty enough to be the heir! I may be the eldest but I'm sure that you 2 could definitely qualify!" huffed Jellal.

Siegrain laughed in amusement. "You THINK that father would choose us? Let me tell you this, I've already been given the job as a negotiator you know, I have no brains when it comes to company management but can sure negotiate."

"Father says that my social skills are lacking, a company head cannot lack social skills," said Mystogan calmly. "Besides, you are smarter than me too. I have already been given the job as your body guard to watch you."

Jellal clenched his fists. They were right and he knew it. True facts could be brutal. He took a deep breath, he wasn't giving in.

"Look, my friends are here and I'm not even at the legal age to take over the company! I have been required to marry at a certain age and I have already..." He blushed.

"Found someone right?" said Siegrain. "That can be taken care of, we can easily dispose of that person and get you another one."

"WHAT?! Dispose?"

"Our Fernandez family is extremely important. There are few rich daughters here that you would take interest to and there are none of them that you would have interest in. They are spoiled and I am sure you hate those people," answered Mystogan.

"Yep! So the person you like has to be a commoner when it comes to money! No one special! So you might as well give up!" laughed Siegrain.

"Don't insult her. And I refuse to go back okay?"

"But-" yelled Siegrain.

"I. Refuse." stated Jellal angrily. He opened the roof door and slammed it when he exited leaving his brothers standing there.

"Well that was harsh..." muttered Mystogan.

"Oh well, Jellal knows that he will have to give in anyway. But first of all, we need to find this girl that Jellal likes. I was serious when I meant disposing," chuckled Siegrain.

"Of course," replied Mystogan.

* * *

Jellal descended the steps avoiding any slippery ones. When he got out, he headed towards his friends who were waiting for him. He took a deep breath.

"You can't let them know what happened Jellal," he said to himself.

In the group, Natsu and Lucy were having another war. Insulting each other and throwing things as well. The other people watched laughing.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU AGAIN MISTER, I REFUSE TO PIGGYBACK YOU HOME!" yelled Lucy.

"But your my maid!" laughed Natsu.

"FREAKING GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN PIGGYBACKING WHEN I ACCEPTED YOUR CONTRACT! SCREW THIS, I REFUSE ALL TOGETHER!"

"Um..." stammered Jellal not knowing to say this.

"Oh there you are Jellal, we were waiting for you," said Erza smiling at him. He smiled back at her and said:

"Well, I just wanted to talk to my brothers a bit so yeah."

"Did anything happen?" asked Erza suspiciously. Jellal flinched but shook his head. Erza's shoulders relaxed. "Good."

"Let's go! It's getting really boring just standing here," said Gray.

"So? I'm standing! Am I boring Icebrain?" yelled natsu.

"As boring as hell flame brain!" shouted Gray back.

They both rushed to each other ready to attack until Erza stepped in the middle and knocked their heads together.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked sending her glare.

"N-no, we're best friends!" they squeaked hugging each other. Lucy laughed at them with Mira. They were so dang funny when they became like this.

"Then let's go home," said erza. Everyone nodded and starting walking chatting with their friends. Natsu and Gray were having another argument.

Lucy and Mira were talking, and the other people had also went into their chatting pairs so that only left Jellal and Erza.

"So...how are your brothers?" asked Erza trying to start a topic.

"Good. Nothing really changed I guess," replied Jellal.

"That's good to hear," said Erza smiling. "Having siblings to be with and having fun with them."

Jellal cringed at the having fun statement. He did not like them and he sure didn't have much fun with them at all. In fact, he almost hated them. Almost. But then again, he also observed Erza's sad tone when she said that.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Erza shook her head.

"They are lost, I can't find them anymore. You should be very lucky you still have yours," she said smiling at him.

"I hope you find them soon," he said.

"Me too..." muttered Erza. There was a silence between the two as they listened to their friends talk and talk about school.

Erza opened her mouth to ask another question but Gray beat her to it.

"Well everyone, I need to go this way, see you later!" he shouted. Everyone waved back. Some other people announced that they had to go and they too, left.

Natsu and Lucy headed the other direction started their talk that Lucy seemed to be enjoying. Lucy was laughing while Natsu was grinning. From a certain point of view, their life seemed so perfect...

"Are you going too?" asked Jellal.

"No, my house is also this way," said Erza.

"I'll follow you," replied Jellal quickly. He was afraid that Siegrain and Mystogan was serious when they meant dispose so he wanted to follow her.

"If you insist," said Erza laughing.

So, the two continued walking their way to erza's house. Pace by pace, Jellal watched Erza until she looked at him confused.

"Is there is something wrong Jellal?" she asked.

"Um...Nothing!" said Jellal panicking. Erza narrowed her eyes and sighed. She elbowed him which made him yelp.

"Something happened with your brothers right?"

"N-no! Why would you even suggest that idea?" asked Jellal.

"Because it happened. Don't hide anything Jellal, I can tell when you are troubled. You looked like that ever since your brothers came and you've been acting weirdly after your reunion at the roof top. Something must have happened."

"Y-you're v-very smart Erza..." muttered Jellal. "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything..yet. Please bear with me but I can't say anything."

"Why?" asked Erza glaring. "Why can't you just tell me and the rest of your friends? We're friends aren't we? We all met each other last and promised that we would be forever friends. We all upheld our side of the deal. What about you?"

"Eh? I'm very sorry erza but seriously can't tell you!" said Jellal. "Um...hey! We're at your house now! We'll, then I guess I'll take my leave then!"

"WAIT!" yelled erza but Jellal didn't care.

He bolted away until Erza couldn't see him anymore. Jellal made it back to his cozy condo in a few minutes and sat down on one of his chairs.

"I wish I could tell you all but...now is not the time.." he said.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy continued their little chat after they departed with some other members of the group. They were talking about how annoying school could be and how that they wanted a break sometimes from all the work.

"I know right, we really need a break," grumbled Lucy swinging her hands around.

"I know right, and besides, there is too much conflict in school," agreed Natsu. But that's when Lucy had a thought.

"Hey natsu, do you know who the king is?" she asked. Natsu stiffened.

"I don't know. I just know that the king is a person who highly discriminates against some people but I don't know why. He doesn't always discriminate against the unpopular people, the popular people are also at danger."

"I don't understand...why? Why would he do such a thing?" asked Lucy quietly looking down. She seemed so sad that natsu had this urge to comfort her but he didn't.

"I don't know, maybe something happened to him?" shrugged natsu wanting to get off the king subject. The wind was blowing so he wrapped his scarf closer. Lucy peered at him with curiousity.

"Why do you always wear that scarf?" she asked.

"It's my first and only present from my dad before he went missing," said Natsu. He immediately regretted it. That was private knowledge.

"EHHHH? He's missing? B-but then who runs the company?" shrieked Lucy.

"Grandine, my mother. She pretends to be my father so no one would notice. My mother is smarter than dad so she had no problem. In fact, the business has been doing even better ever since she was the leader..."

"Wow...I n-never knew that! I thought Igneel was the one running the company...but when did he go missing?"

"When I was 7," replied Natsu.

"That was a long time..."muttered Lucy feeling sorry for him.

"I know but it doesn't bother me that much anymore! I don't mind seeing him again but I've seriously adapted to my lifestyle."

"Any siblings?"

"Wendy. But she's missing too," said Natsu casually which made Lucy sweatdrop.

"You aren't worried for her?"

"Of course I'm worried but seeing that she went missing the same day as igneel, I'm not that worried. Igneel probably wanted to have some fun or something. I'm pretty sure that they are together."

"Hm...I get it," said Lucy. Soon, they reached natsu's place.

"Okay, pick up all my stuff and give it to my butler. Also, entertain me my putting everything on your back," grinned Natsu. Lucy's vein popped.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY BACK?"

* * *

Gray was walking home alone. It was quite boring not having the same company like natsu had with Lucy or Jellal had with Erza. But Gray was not a person to hang out with other girls too much so of course, he refused to accept any hang outs with other girls.

He stopped in front of his house and sighed. It was quite boring to live alone as well...Especially when his dad and mom was dead. His sister Ultear already took over the company but she didn't have to do much because Ur had already gotten someone that would take over until he was old enough.

The person who was the replacement would do all the work and give their family a good amount of the share. This would continue until Gray became 18 and could take over the company. He would have to pay the guy back and continue the fullbuster company.

But then again...

"I still have to compete with _him_," muttered Gray.

* * *

"Something happened?" questioned gray.

Erza nodded with a serious look in her eyes. They were all currently gathered in front of the school gates. Erza told everyone to come early before Jellal so they could discuss this.

"I think he has his reasons though..." said Lucy. "I don't know him as well as you guys do but I feel that he will tell us when he feels like it."

"You don't understand Lucy, by the time he does tell us, his problem will be out of control and it will be hard for us to fix..."

"So we beat it out of him right?" said Natsu cracking his knuckles. Erza hit him on the head which made him yell out in pain. "Ow..."

"I think we should get the answer out either way. We need to find out what will happen with Jellal," said Erza. "Are you guys in?"

"OF COURSE!" they all answered.

"And here he comes," said Erza quickly. Everyone in the group pretended that they were all chatting with each other. Jellal looked confused when he realized that they all arrived earlier than him but he ignored it.

"Hello everyone," he said. They all greeted him back with hellos and waves. He walked alongside Erza into the school.

Jellal observed everyone to make sure that nothing was wrong. Erza looked a little disturbed but everyone else seemed as if they didn't suspect anything with his problems. He sighed with relief. Maybe he could keep the secret a little longer...

* * *

"Have you found out who it is?" asked Siegrain who was currently sitting on a chair in the staff room. He got permission to use the whole staff room.

"Yes I have, the person who he probably has an interest in is Erza Scarlet," replied Mystogan. "Red hair, fierce eyes and also a candidate for class rep."

"But she's a commoner right?" said Siegrain. Mystogan nodded which made Siegrain smirk. "That'll make things very easy, we can get rid of her easily."

Mystogan cringed at the word get rid of. The first time he ever showed any emotion. He took a step toward Siegrain.

"Brother, you can't be serious that we will...kill her right?" said Mystogan. Siegrain took a chess piece from the chess board and twirled it around.

"No, of course not. Even I am not that stupid."

"Oh, that's good," sighed Mystogan in relief. Siegrain cocked his eyebrows and looked at his brother with confusion.

"You...aren't worried for her are you? Erza that is."

"No, don't worry, I have no interest in erza. I just didn't want to...murder someone."

"You know that even if I did want to kill her, I'd probably hire someone to do so," said Siegrain trying to hold back his laugh at his brother's justice.

"Please be quiet Siegrain, if you don't, then I may have to kill you," replied Mystogan stepping forward towards the kitchen. Siegrain's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, please don't tell me your serious," he whispered. Mystogan smiled at him.

"When am I not serious?"

"Okay, I PROMISE that I will not harm erza or jellal okay?" said Siegrain nervously. His brother's brutality could be very scary sometimes.

"Good." When Mystogan said that, there was a knock on the door. Mystogan and Siegrain looked at each other. They nodded.

"Come in!" called Siegrain. The figure slowly twisted the doorknob and opened it. The figure was small and petite and it was a she. She seemed to be very nervous in front of them.

"Hello Mystogan and Siegrain, you called me?" she said as confidently as possible.

"Of course we did, now have a seat," said Siegrain gesturing the girl towards a seat. The girl hesitated at first but eventually walked to the seat and sat down.

"Now, you saw what we wrote you right? What you need to do for us," said Mystogan. The girl nodded.

"I promise you that I can do it," she said.

"Good, we just wanted to confirm that. You are dismissed." The girl nodded and walked out of the room. Siegrain sighed. "I sure hope that she can do this."

"I doubt that she would fail us. She is very smart."

"Well, you better not fail us, Levy McGarden," whispered Siegrain with menace in his eyes.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews...I was just wondering if my plan would make you hate me...The thing is...I want this story to get at least 777 reviews by the time it ends. I really wanted this story to have the same amount of the reviews as the day the dragons disappeared...So, I'm going to be a person you hate and say this.

**NOTICE: I really want at least 777 reviews so I want this to happen. I want to have at least 170 reviews by the end of the 10th chapter. If I don't get at least 200 reviews, I will put this story on hiatus! because i don't know how long this story will continue...**

Okay, now you can complain all you want but unfortunately, I love treachery too much to make it not successful. I waste my time making sure every chapter is at least over 3000 words so I want a good amount of reviews. -_- if you actually hate me for this...then too bad. :D I'm just using a method I learned from some other fanfics...blame them hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Treachery.**

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 5

"Okay, I know you are angry Erza but how the hell did it come to this!" yelled Jellal who was tied to a post on the rooftop. "And why the roof?"

"Because no one can see, duh," said Natsu smirking. Lucy elbowed him.

"All of us knew that, I'm pretty sure Jellal did. He's probably questioning the ropes," said Lucy glaring at him annoyed. She hated his cocky self.

"Oh be quiet and call me master Lucy," replied Natsu. Erza punched natsu before Lucy could reply and looked at Jellal.

"We aren't here to argue, we are here to get some answers out of a very stubborn person that refuses continuously to tell us what is going on. Would you like to say what is going on Jellal? We all need a very good explanation for your secret keeping."

"Erza I-"

"Don't try to get your way out of this, you are telling us what happens no matter what. And if you don't..." Erza paused taking out her wooden sword. "Then this sword will be planted on your face. Choose. Tell the secret, or give up your life."

Jellal sweat dropped at her ferocity. He sighed. "I guess I have no choice for this huh? Okay I'll tell you my tale. I began like this..."

_Faust Fernandez was the leader of the Fernandez company. This leader was a genius developing many famous techniques that would eventually affect the way society works. On one of his jobs, he met a beautiful lady named Clarissa Edolas. She was smart, the leader of another company. Clarissa and Faust fell in love with each other and soon, they married._

_Those years were so happy for them and Faust found himself softening whenever he was around Clarissa or 'Clary' he liked to call her. Soon, she had to give birth and when she did that, it was a disaster. Clarissa was losing a lot of blood and soon, she had gave birth to three children._

_ Triplets. She named the youngest Mystogan, thinking of the misty forests. She named the second Siegrain, thinking of a world hero named Sieghart. Lastly, she named the eldest Jellal, because this child would be the one taking over the company. Jellal meant greatness, superior and renown. _

_However, the happy times were not to last. Clarissa had lost a lot of blood and a few days later, she died of blood loss. Faust was hard broken. He hired maids to take care of the three triplets and he swore that he would protect them forever. He trained the young Mystogan how to fight properly. The youngest was strong and would be very powerful in fights. Siegrain loved chess even more than jellal and was a trickster. _

_Siegrain was very cunning and sly, perfect for negotiations. Jellal was smart, powerful, persuasive, perfect under the few of Faust. The thing is, Mystogan didn't really talk a lot and Siegrain could be very annoying sometimes with his brains so Jellal was perfect._

_So, the three triplets grew up in a mansion for a good section of their lives until they were given a tour of the city they lived in. Mystogan showed no interest, Siegrain couldn't care less about the things, he was more interested in the intellect of the people but jellal...Jellal was astounded at the way society worked. _

_He saw busy people walking around rushing to work and then, he saw the students. He saw kids his age running happily with their mothers to school. They seemed to be having so much fun it made him jealous. After he saw that, he knew one thing._

_He wanted to go to school._

_Of course, he had to get Faust's approval first. And Faust utterly denied his request. Faust was shocked and immediately regretted letting the triplets out into the city. He didn't want his kids to concern themselves with those commoners. They were the Fernandez family! They were rich! All the other people were just nuisances, customers, tools to Faust._

_Faust sugar coated his words by expressing his concern about jellal. He promised Jellal that he would go to school one day but right now, he was too young. The fact that Faust had said one day made Jellal so happy. He thanked his father and immediately told his siblings of the news. _

_"We can go to school together!" shouted jellal happily. Siegrain rolled his eyes while Mystogan kept quiet._

_"Do you think I care? I'm more interested in...people," muttered Siegrain grabbing a Bishop chess piece. Mystogan shook his head._

_"I don't want to go to school, I just don't like the way it is."_

_Jellal frowned at his brother's responses. "Why? It'll be so fun meeting all those new people!" Siegrain glared at him._

_"Can you just shut up, I have no interest and that's it. Now leave me along," he said and left the room angry. Mystogan shook his head._

_"Sorry jellal, I don't fit in at school and I don't want to," was all he said and he too, left the room leaving Jellal standing there._

_"Can't you guys just try?!" yelled Jellal at them. They both turned and looked at him. Shrugging, they walked away even faster than before. Jellal shook his head. "Cowards. I'll go to school and show them that there is a point of going there."_

_So, Jellal continued his studies and worked as hard as he could to make sure that Faust didn't change his mind. Working hard had made him smart, strong and more mature. He was now 15 and he was walking to his father's room. He knocked on the door._

_"Come in."_

_Jellal opened the door and stepped into the room. The room was spacious, just like the room that Faust would require. Faust was setting on the seat looking at the window._

_"Hello father, I have come to tell you about the school you're supposed to send me to."_

_"Ah, the school, well jellal, I need to tell you something," said Faust. _

_"Yes?"_

_"You're not going to be able to go to school anymore."_

_"WHAT? BUT YOU PROMISED!"_

_"You don't understand Jellal, I don't want you to hang out with those commoners. They, compared to us are worth nothing. We are special so we lead this company. Hanging out with those people will corrupt your brain."_

_"Okay, If you have a reason, I may have been able to accept but seriously? Because they will corrupt my brain? Father, you will need to think of a better reason to force me not to go to school!"_

_"You are my son and you will listen to me!"_

_"NO! I refuse for such a stupid reason like this! You are making me do something that isn't my free will! I'm going to school no matter what!"_

_"Why do you even want to go to school?"_

_"So I can be with true friends and enjoy some NORMAL life! The friends here are only here so they can earn the money. The life here isn't normal here either! It's like I'm trained like a robot so I can take over the company! You have to give me some freedom!"_

_"NO! You are not going and that's final!"_

_But I-"_

_"IT'S FINAL!"_

_Panting from the yelling, Jellal stomped out of Faust's room and slammed the door. If he wasn't allowed to go to school, at least he would visit the outside world once again to prove that those 'commoners' were real people to be respected._

_He quickly went to his room and redressed in more casual wear. One distinct feature that showed that he was a Fernandez was the tattoo on his face. So, he made sure he also had a hoodie on that would cover his face. When no maid nor butler was watching, he crept into the art room._

_Unlike the other rooms, the art room had vines climbing up to the window. Jellal opened the window and let himself down. He clutched vines while closing the window. When the window was closed and locked, he slowly descended the vines._

_The vines were near the forest so there wasn't much watch around here. The next watcher for this area should pass by at least 15min later. When he got to the bottom, he made sure he didn't leave footprints and ran into the forest._

_He smiled when he saw the little hole that he made when he was a kid. He had always considered the fact that Faust might have lied so he crept here earlier and dug a hole so he can get through. He made sure he didn't get too dirty as he crossed the tunnel._

_When he left the tunnel, he was out in the open behind a tree. He walked out from behind the tree and marvelled at the sights that beheld him. This was so stunning, a real city. To enjoy himself a bit, he started walking with the crowd that was heading everywhere._

_Jellal soon stopped by a place called the mall. It had so many people in it, all ages and gender. They  
were all looking at a selection of clothes all displayed at the glass windows. There was also a food court. Jellal also brought money with him so he figured he could enjoy himself a bit more._

_So, he browsed the shops looking for some things he liked. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidently crashed into a girl. Jellal was glad his hood didn't come off._

_"Sorry!" he said. The girl shook her head._

_"Don't worry, it was my fault. I should have looked where I was going." Jellal helped the girl pick up her things and the girl smiled at him._

_"Thanks for that, you didn't have to."_

_"No, it's okay. Leaving you would be horrible."_

_"But I still thank you. May I ask what is your name?"_

_Jellal hesitated at that sentence and he decided to make up a fake name. "My name is Shuo. May I ask what is your name?"_

_The girl nodded. "Nice to meet you Shuo, my name is Kagura Mikazuchi. Um...I don't really want to ask but are you lost?"_

_Jellal was shocked at this kagura's prediction. He was quite lost so..." Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I guess I am a bit lost..."_

_"Oh! If that's the case, want to meet my brother Simon? He can help you with!"_

_"Umm kagura, actually I, I'm actually trying to hide from someone...errr...this may sound rude but can you help me?"_

_"Sure! Just come to my house."_

_Jellal nodded and followed kagura to her house. Her house was quite big, and it was pretty. Kagura opened the door and let Jellal in._

_"Kagura-chan? Are you back?" called a voice from the back ground. _

_"Yeah, and I brought someone with me!"_

_"Who?" A cat styled brown haired girl stepped out from the kitchen. _

_"Meet Shuo," said Kagura. The girl beamed._

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Milliana."_

_"Nice to meet you Milliana," replied Jellal. Milliana looked at the stairs._

_"Er-chan! Are you busy? Come down and meet someone!"_

_"Okay, I'll be there soon," came the voice. Milliana turned back to Jellal and looked at Kagura._

_"Kagura-chan, why is Shuo here again?"_

_"Because he's lost."_

_"OHHHHHHH I see..."_

_Jellal felt a little bit left out and confused so he asked a question. "May I ask why you three are living together? You guys don't seem to be siblings so..."_

_Milliana said, "We're all planning on going to college nearby. Kagura-chan and I are going to mermaid high while Er-chan is going to fairy high! They're both good schools but it seems that Er-chan was a little bit better than us..."_

_Just then, a beautiful scarlet haired came down. She looked at Jellal and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm erza Scarlet."_

_"Nice to meet you too, I'm Shuo." Erza eyed him closely._

_"Can you talk with me later?" she asked. Jellal felt really nervous but nodded. She smiled. "Very well," she said and walked away. Milliana cocked her head to the side._

_"Wonder that was about..."_

_"We can worry about that later, I need to go out again so see you Milliana," said Kagura putting on her shoes again. Milliana waved bye and Kagura exited the house._

_Soon, jellal was sitting on the porch with Erza. Milliana also left the house so it was only those two. Erza took a deep breath and said: "Tell me your true name."_

_"Uhhhh what do you mean? It's shuo..."_

"And that's when Erza found out that I was actually Jellal Fernandez..." muttered Jellal. "I don't understand what went wrong in my disguise..."

"That doesn't matter, tell me what happened after you left your house," said Erza.

"Well, Faust found out about my escape and he tried to lock me up. After many days of some techniques that I used, I managed to get myself to fairy high," replied Jellal.

"Many days of techniques?" questioned gray.

"haha, you don't even know what I did," chuckled Jellal. "But I was able to convince Faust and that's all that matters..."

"Then why are your brothers back?" asked Lucy.

"Father is sick and they want me back to be the heir. The thing is, I don't want to be the heir. I'd rather live a happy life with you all..."

"Is there any way you can avoid going back?" asked Gray.

"Well...I can always force Siegrain to become the heir but I doubt that he would..."

"We should to that," said Natsu quickly. Jellal looked at him weirdly.

"Natsu...I just said..."

"We can always convince him right? Should be easy! Let's do that!" exclaimed natsu while Lucy face palmed. Erza nodded her head.

"We should try that. Maybe Siegrain will accept?"

Before Jellal could reply, there was a voice at the speakers.

**"Could the people listed do that following. Erza Scarlet please head to the staff room. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu dragneel, Gray fullbuster please head to the library. And could Jellal Fernandez please come to the office."**

"They called all of us," said Lucy. Natsu grinned.

"Okay then! I guess Ice brain, Luce and I will go to the library!"

"Luce?" asked Lucy.

"Yep Luce! It's your new nickname!"

Lucy sighed and nodded her head. "Anyways, let's go to the places that they called us to come to." The group nodded and headed all towards their places. Erza whispered be careful to Jellal before he went in the other way.

Jellal walked his way past the other students and arrived at the office. Mystogan was waiting for him while playing on his phone. When jellal came, Mystogan shut his phone.

"You're here Jellal, finally."

* * *

Erza gasped as she entered the staff room. Sitting on the couch in front of her was Siegrain who was playing with his chess pieces. He smiled at her.

"Come Erza and have a seat."

"I would prefer to stand," she replied.

"Please?" he said monotone. He gave her the that's-an-order look and she groaned. She brushed past the chairs and sat down on the seat in front of Siegrain and the chess board. "Now. Let's discuss why we're here..."

"Actually, I have questions for you," said Erza.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and gray all entered the library. The head of the literacy club was waiting for them. She looked at them and nodded.

"Natsu-sama, Gray-sama, please come to private room over there. We have been instructed by someone very important to bring you there. Lucy-sama, please head over to the other room over there. Someone is waiting for you.

Natsu and Gray waved bye to Lucy. Natsu mouthed an order to Lucy saying 'Be careful' which made Lucy smile. She mouthed the same thing back and headed to her room.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. Her hands fell onto her sides. "W-why are you here...? W-we haven't talked in a long time!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll always remember me, Lu-chan," replied the voice sadly.

It was Levy.

* * *

"Ultear! What are you..." trailed gray as he looked as the women standing in front of him. She smirked while gesturing for them to sit down. They sat down.

"Why Gray, can't I even visit you?"

"S-shouldn't you be in the company right now?" asked Gray. Ultear pouted and looked away.

"I'm bored." Gray sweat dropped her calmness while Natsu just looked back and forth between the two of them quite confused. "Besides, I also want to tell you something," she said. "It's about _that." _

Gray sighed. "It's already that time eh? I was hoping that the tranquility could last a little bit longer but I guess I was wrong. Is he that impatient?" Ultear frowned.

"Unfortunately so."

"Um, excuse me but why am I here?" asked Natsu. "I have no freaking idea what you people are talking about so...Can I please just leave?"

Ultear looked at him and laughed. "Sorry natsu, but the Fernandez company paid us some really good money to keep you two here."

"WHAT? THE FERNANDEZ COMPANY?" they both yelled. Ultear plugged her ears in annoyance.

"Can't you two get more quiet, at this rate, my eardrums will explode because you two boys are just so loud." she hissed. "Yeah, the Fernandez company want to do something and since we're in good relationships with them, they asked us to do them a favour."

"Then what is it?" said Gray impatiently.

"The favour? It's, 'keep natsu dragneel and gray fullbuster out of the Fernandez's business. What happens has nothing to do with them and if they do anything, we can easily sue the ones that they hold dear. Well, something like that."

"We hold dear?" questioned natsu. Ultear smirked at him.

"Even I know that you have someone dear to you...You know who she is right? After all, the Fernandez company knows where she is..."

Natsu pounded the table angrily. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE MENTION HER LIKE THAT! WHERE IS SHE? SHOULDN'T SHE BE SAFE?"

"She's not as safe as you think...natsu-san..." purred Ultear.

* * *

"Lu-chan, I really don't want to do this but...why did you betray me?" asked Levy. Lucy recovered from her shock. She clenched her fists in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BETRAYED YOU! IF I RECALL, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED ME!" she yelled back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT LU-CHAN! I WASN'T FOLLOWING THEM OF MY FREE WILL YOU KNOW!" shrieked Levy.

"YEAH? WILL IT SURE LOOKED LIKE YOUR FREE WILL! YOU WON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW HURT I WAS! WHY DON'T YOU TRY LOOKING AT MY POINT OF VIEW?"

* * *

"The hell? What the hell are you doing Siegrain! Get back here this second! You CAN'T force Jellal to work for you! YOU CAN'T!" shrieked Erza trying to break free of her ropes.

"Ha Erza! But I can Erza...And you're going to be stuck here until Jellal is out of this city. And your friends can't do anything to help you," laughed Siegrain like a maniac.

* * *

"Ouch!" cried Jellal as he was thrown to the back of the car. He glared at Mystogan. "Why are you doing this Mystogan, aren't we brothers."

But Mystogan merely ignored him and started the engine. He received a phone call before he could start driving and answered it. "Yeah, yeah, I've done it all..."

"Are you sure?" came the voice.

"Don't worry, because jellal has officially been captured."

* * *

Ah, I busted my head writing this since I have a science project, 46 science questions, a math project, history research ALL for homework...I am like dying of headaches right now...:( If you question the character's actions, it's fine. All these characters have reasons for what they're doing. As for Levy...she's not evil okay? please review.

Random question: What magic would you have if you were in the world of fairy tail?

NOTICE: please vote for the poll that is on my profile. The question is, "What fanfic should I write next?" This will be the fanfic I write after I finish writing magic academy. Please vote! There are currently two stories that are tied for first so I need more people to vote! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Treachery.**

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 6

Erza worked hard cutting at the ropes that bound her. After Seigrain left the room, she pulled out a knife. If you question where, then it came from her pocket. Yes, Erza actually carries around a knife wherever she goes. She was a sword expert so a knife would be useful.

When the ropes were off of erza, she flung them apart and started running to the door only to discover that it was locked.

"Dammit, that guy actually knows how to think!" cursed Erza thinking of Siegrain. "I guess window it is!" Erza ran to the staff room window and slowly opened it.

Siegrain had locked the window too but Erza knew how to pick windows open. Window was also a better option because no one would see her. Erza was really worried about her friends but right now, she had to rescue jellal.

According to Siegrain, they had kidnapped Jellal and they were going to send him to the airport so they could go back Europe. The plane was scheduled to leave at 7pm. After all the mess and talking and other stuff they had to do, it was currently 3pm.

Sounds like a lot of time? Nope. To get to the airport, the walk was very long. They would have to pay for the taxi but Erza knew she couldn't do things herself. She needed her friends help. When Erza was out of the room, she put some leaves on her to hide her identity.

Then, she sneaked back in the school avoiding the guards. She was soon at the library. Erza took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get gray and natsu back first."

* * *

"Let us out Ultear," said Gray interrupting natsu. Ultear stared at him bored.

"Didn't I just say? No, I'm supposed to be watching you..."

"Well, you may have information about 'her' but that doesn't matter right now. I can always get it out later. We need to help Lucy wherever she is."

"Lucy? I think we also need to help Jellal and Erza," said Gray. "After all, I have a really bad feeling about what's going on with them."

"You know I won't let you two escape," stated Ultear. Natsu glared at her until gray stepped in front. He gazed into her eyes.

"I believe that the competition will come up soon. I'll beat him! I promise!"

Ultear narrowed her eyes at him while Natsu looked at them confused. "Are you saying that you will 100% win? Seems unlikely, you didn't even try.."

"I PROMISE! I never go back on my promises Ultear! Please let us go! Because I know that I will for sure succeed! No matter how strong my obstacle is, I will persevere!"

Ultear hesitated. Her brother...he...reminded her of mother so much...

_An old man sat on his seat staring out the window. In front of his desk were his two children. A girl and a boy. He sighed._

_"I am old now. So, you will take over my company Raiden.."_

_The boy smirked and bowed down. "Of course father, I will do all I can to make our Fullbuster company the best there is! Better than Dragneel!" The girl hissed angrily._

_"Father! Why did you announce brother as the leader even though we didn't even have the competition yet! I didn't even prove myself yet"_

_"You know that girls cannot take over the company Ur..."_

_"I'll show them! I'll show those people that I DEFINTELY CAN WIN in the competition! I promise that I will be able to beat Raiden to please give me a chance!"_

_"Ur... you're a girl. Raiden will obviously be better than you..." Raiden nodded quickly at that statement while Ur took a step forward. She radiated strong light. A light of confidence._

_"I PROMISE FATHER! I WILL NEVER GO BACK ON MY PROMISE!"_

Ultear had been outside of the door watching the whole thing. She was so proud of her mother to take that stand. In the end, Ultear's grandfather gave in and hosted the competition. True to her word, Ur won the competition.

"You..." murmured Ultear. "Okay gray. I'll let you and natsu go now..."

Gray smiled. "Don't worry Ultear, I'll definitely win! Let's go flamebrain!"

"W-what? How dare you call me flamebrain Icepick!"

They continued to argue as Ultear smiled at them. "Good luck..."

* * *

"Why Levy...WHY? WHY CAN'T WE GO BACK TO THE TIMES WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER! WE LOVED THOSE TIMES AND I WANT THEM BACK!"

"HOW CAN I DO THAT! YOU KNOW THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW LEVY? WE CAN ALWAYS TRY!"

"YOU TRY LU-CHAN! YOU ALWAYS TRY BUT DOES IT ALWAYS WORK! YOU SAID TO TRY FOR THOSE RUMORS AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!" cried Levy.

"If we can't get together again...we'll start anew! We'll meet each other and be friends again! Please Levy-san! I know that we are both hurt from this!" cried Lucy. At this point, both friends were crying.

"Why Lucy?" whispered Levy. "Why are you so forgiving?"

"Isn't that obvious? We're friends aren't we!" smiled Lucy lifting her hand. Levy wiped her tears and took that hand they shook hands.

"Friends?" asked Levy.

"Friends." Stated Lucy.

"I missed you a lot Lu-chan! The girls were fun but I always liked you better! And I'm so sorry...I-I think I broke the promise.."

"No Levy, it's a bit of my fault too! I didn't even try to win you back.."

"That doesn't matter because we're friends now right?"

"Yep! I can't wait to have you join the group. You and Mira would get along really well!"

"Y-you mean the popular group?"

"Yeah! I know their popular but their actually really nice! They welcome you and treat you like family as you treat them the same way! They can be a bit mean to outsiders but once you're in their group, they're really nice!"

"A-and I can join?"

"Sure! Why not?" Levy opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a loud BOOM.

The door was slammed open. Erza stood there with gray and natsu who had two large bumps on their heads from Erza. Erza smiled at them.

"Are you ready Lucy? We're going to rescue Jellal!"

"Yep! And by the way, Levy will be joining our group now!"

"Uh...Um...H-hello, I'm Levy. Nice to meet you.." stuttered Levy. Erza turned to Lucy.

"Are you two friends again?"

"Yep."

Erza smiled at Levy. "Nice to meet you Levy, I'm Erza Scarlet and these two are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster! We're going to rescue Jellal now, you can come if you wish!"

Levy nodded. "I'll come."

"Good." Erza led the way out of the school. There was a car waiting for them. "Let's get in the car. I got the only available taxi here."

"Only available? There are so many taxi's and cars in Japan, how could this one be the only one?" asked Lucy getting in the car with everyone else.

"Because Siegrain's determined to not let us reach him," replied erza. "This car is a taxi that my family pays for so it's available. Siegrain's blocked all the others."

The car started moving and the group just sat there not speaking. There wasn't really anything to talk about. They were just waiting to get to the airport, to rescue Jellal. They didn't even notice that a group of police cars were slowly approaching them.

Natsu heard the siren first. "Guys, I think the police is on us," he said. The rest of them looked back and they nodded.

"We have to get out!" said Levy.

"Excuse me, how many km until we get to the airport?" asked Erza.

The driver replied saying, "Actually, we're very close. Their following us right? You can get off right now if you wish."

"Thank you."

They quickly ran out of the car and ignored the police yelling at them. Soon, they were cornered. "Go ahead everyone," said Gray. "I've got some backup with me!"

"Are you sure gray, these police are serious," said Erza.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Just get Jellal back!" yelled gray. Erza nodded and gestured her group to continue running.

When they were running, Levy had a thought. "Hey, there are more police than that right, why don't the rest of us split up and confuse them so you can get to the airport!"

"Yeah, we can do that!" exclaimed Lucy.

"It's almost 7, you need to go Erza and get Jellal back for us! Tell him that, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends," said Natsu.

Erza shook her head. "NO! I refuse to leave my friends behind! We'll get Jellal together!"

"Look Erza, their coming soon! We can hold them off but you need to get Jellal! If you don't, then he'll be out of your reach!" pleaded Lucy.

Erza hesitated but after seeing the look in their eyes, she nodded. "I won't let you guys down!"

She continued running in the direction of the airport. She knew that she was tired but she could lost Jellal if she wasn't careful enough! After entering the airport, she headed towards the special terminal where Jellal was.

"JELLAL!" she yelled spotting a familiar blue haired figure.

"Erza..." he muttered.

A group of guards stood in front of her blocking her view. Erza grabbed an object from a nearby plant and swung it at them. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE JELLAL! YOU BELONG WITH US!"

"Well Erza, in case you haven't noticed, he belongs with us! Mystogan!" said Siegrain.

"No need to say it twice!" murmured Mystogan standing in front of Erza. "We will fight to see who's sword skills are better." He threw her a kendo stick.

"Get out of my way," she hissed angrily swinging at Mystogan. He easily dodged to the side.

"Be patient. You won't be going anywhere soon."

After exchanging more blows, Jellal was already out of view. Erza knew that she was running out of time. Jellal would soon be on the plane soon. But of course, there was still Siegrain left to face after Mystogan. But how could she face Siegrain, she couldn't even beat Mystogan.

"Why? Why do you help Siegrain!"

"Because he is my brother!" stated Mystogan.

"Don't you even care about what he feels?"

"I do what is good for the company."

"Then is it good for the company to have a boss that doesn't even want to be there! You're company wouldn't do well at all!"

"Then we will force him."

"Force him? You answered the first question with because he is my brother. But Jellal is also your brother. Do you not like him or anything? Or is your company more important than your own family? Siegrain doesn't even truly care about the company. All he wants is to make his brother's life miserable! He told me personally! Are you really willing to help someone like that?"

"It's for the company and my brothers, "said Mystogan with a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Then is it really for your brother's own good to do something he doesn't even like? You are just helping Siegrain force his thoughts on someone. Consider your action Mystogan."

"Why do you even care about Jellal so much?"

"BECAUSE I'M HIS FRIEND! Friends will always be there for each other! We laugh together, we talk together and we cry together! To us, friends are like family! That is what it's like to be our friend!" yelled Erza taking one final swing at Mystogan.

He dodged but this time he paused.

"Are you really willing to risk so much for Jellal?" he asked softly.

"Yes. "stated Erza with a look of determination in her eyes.

Mystogan laughed. "I see..you are more than what people say about you erza scarlet... I will let you go ahead but you must make a promise."

"Yes?"

"Promise to take care of Jellal for me."

"Leave it to me!" Mystogan nodded and let way for Erza. She rushed past him clutching the kendo stick. Mystogan smiled.

"He really did find good friends..."

* * *

Lucy and Levy looked in awe at the scene. A huge group of people in tuxedo's had appeared out of nowhere and had gotten the police to stop. Something about justice. Natsu Dragneel was in the middle of the groups smirking at the police.

"Well, I know that you were hired by the Fernandez company but you also fail to realize that the Dragneel company has more influence right? And also that the Fullbuster company is on par with the Fernandez's? That means that you have no control over us nor our friends."

The police looked at each other hesitant until the leader nodded. "We are very sorry for this Natsu-sama, this will not happen again."

"Good."

Just like that, the police got in their cars and drove away. The people in the black tux nodded and smiled at natsu. They too, got into their cars and got in. Natsu waved them good bye and walked back to where Levy and Lucy was.

"See? No worries."

"How did you..." trailed Levy.

"The Dragneel company is really rich and influential. It's best to not underestimate us."

"Natsu," started Lucy.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this," she said.

"Oh, you're welcome. But of course I would need to protect my maid!"

"Shut. up."

* * *

"Where are you Jellal?" wondered Erza as she stepped onto the airplane grounds. The only plane that was going to departure today at this time would be jellal's plane. They delayed the other planes so this one could get through. "There."

Erza widened her eyes as she saw Siegrain standing in front of her. Someone was holding Jellal behind him. "Jellal! And Siegrain..."

"Ah Erza-san, it saddens me that you have so little inspiration for seeing me...I would think that you would be overjoyed!" exclaimed Siegrain.

"As if! And give Jellal back now."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" asked Siegrain smirking.

Erza..." muttered Jellal looking down. This was all because of him, he thought.

"Because you will. You cannot strip Jellal of his own free will! Do you even care for him?" asked Erza.

"Of course I do, therefore, I shall make him the company's boss."

"You are forcing him. That isn't love siegrain, you need to understand. Can't you take over for Jellal? It's not like it's going to affect the company or anything."

Siegrain laughed. "Won't affect the company? Sheesh, Faust doesn't even want me to take over the company! That's the whole reason why I'm doing this in the first place!"

"Then tell him you want to!"

"But the problem is, I DON'T want to."

"It's only a freaking job and I KNOW that you want to do it! I can tell that you're jealous of Jellal! I know that you want to take over the job but your father won't let you!"

"Yep, you're smarter than I thought. Of course I want to be the boss but at the same time, I don't. It's too bothersome so I'd prefer to keep my current position. So, you aren't pushing me into this job at all Erza."

"Then wait! Wait until Jellal is out of university and then try again! You can't force him to not enjoy his life!"

"Erza...that's enough. I know it's hopeless so please don't try anymore..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JELLAL?"

"I don't want any more conflict. I'll go with them and that's the end, okay?"

"Jellal listen. I know you well and you aren't the type to let yourself get controlled by your own brother! I know you like that and you will stay like that! So shut up and say that you want to stay with us..."

"Erza...why would you go to such lengths for me..."

"B-because...I LOVE YOU JELLAL!"

Jellal gasped and smiled. Well, more like a smirk. "I see, then I guess I can't betray my wonderful new girlfriend then."

"Eh? Girlfriend?"

"You confessed right? So, I'm your boyfriend now right?"

Erza laughed. "Of course you idiot."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." With that, Jellal kicked the person that was holding him and walked away from Siegrain to Erza. Siegrain panicked.

"Hey! Wait! You need to take over!"

"Whatever. I can do this after I'm finished high school, so please be quiet now Siegrain. Let's go Erza..."

"N-no! Get him!" shouted Siegrain. The guards came and swarmed around Erza and Jellal. Erza sighed.

"Oh god Jellal, did you remember to bring a stick?"

"Of course."

"Then let's hurry."

* * *

"So in the end, you beat the crap out of every single guard that was there?" shrieked Mira. "THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME! Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because you were busy," said erza smirking. "Anyways, Siegrain won't be coming back here for a while. We made sure of that..."

They all shivered except for Mira thinking of what might have happened. There was a silence until Lucy interrupted.

"That means that you and jellal are girlfriend boyfriend right?"

"Yep," said jellal proudly. Everyone all laughed and patted them on the back. They congratulated them for their success. But. A certain person was missing out on all of this. That person was gray. He had slipped out of the group and was currently in front of the school.

"Yeah, so he's here already?" said Gray. He was on his phone talking to his sister.

"Yes, you better be prepared gray..."

"Of course I am. Is there any location given?"

"Yes, I hope you enjoy your stay France Gray. It will be a good competition indeed."

* * *

And with that, the Mystery of the three triplets arc is over! The next arc will be the Lyon arc. Look forward to more JerZa and Nalu . France est a very romantic city! L'amor is everywhere! Also look forward to the competition between Lyon and Gray. :D Please review!

Random question: Based on my writing, how old do you think I am?

NOTICE; Also don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile!


	7. BONUS 1

**Treachery**

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Bonus chapter 1

Part 1: the knife game

Natsu sighed as he stepped out of his room all dressed up for school. It was one of those days where he wished that something would actually happen. There was nothing interesting after the Jellal incident. Well, he guessed there was something interesting coming up...

After the incident, Gray invited them all to his house for something very interesting...

_"Okay, so what are we doing here?"asked Erza. Gray held out a bunch of papers._

_"Take them."_

_The group hesitated at first but took the paper. They all looked at him with confusion. "A trip to France? What's this?" asked Mira._

_"It's as the ticket shows, I am inviting all of you to come with me to France. I am also allowing you to see the Fullbuster company competition."_

_"So it's that time already," muttered Jellal darkly. Lucy and Levy looked confused._

_"What's the Fullbuster company competition?" they asked. Gray sighed._

_"It's a competition to decide who will take over the company. I will be competing with my brother, Lyon Fullbuster and the event will be in Paris, France."_

_"Isn't that where phantom's company is?" asked Natsu._

_"True. Ultear thought that it would be a good idea to get into better relationships with their company so she arranged it to be there. Which is why you guys also need to be careful."_

_"Is there something going on with that company?" asked Levy._

_"Yes, they are very cold and not someone that you can easily trust. And since we're in their territory, we should be careful," replied Erza._

_"But you guys should still try to enjoy yourself. It's not every day that you get a free ride to France ," said Gray. "So, the people that are coming are in this group. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Loke, Cana, Mira, Elfman, and Jellal."_

_"Well, I guess we should enjoy our stay then!" laughed Cana._

_"It's not like you have to worry about anything...any damage done to you will result in a demon rampaging the land..." muttered jellal._

_"Gildarts is a true man!" yelled Elfman. They all sweat dropped._

_"Well, that concludes the meeting. Meet at the airport at the terminal there in 2 days. Have fun packing for the trip. You'll be there for a while. Don't forget to bring a lot of money."_

Well, that was 2 days ago. Today would be the last day he would spend. They still had to go to school but they were planning to leave early so they could have some fun. When he got out, his maid, Lucy was waiting for him.

"All your things are in here master," she growled. He laughed. That girl is still hostile to him even after so long.

"Why thank you," he replied smirking. Lucy rolled her eyes and got into the car with him. Soon, they got to the school. They stepped out to see their group of friends that would be going to Paris. Well, all but Erza. She wasn't here yet.

"So you guys are finally here," said Gray.

"Yeah, got a problem ice pick?"

"No, it's just that you look too stupid flame brain."

"Oh yeah? Well, you seem to have lost your jackets somewhere!"

"Oh shit!"

Gray was only wearing the uniform now. His jacket had been stripped somewhere...more money to pay...it was amazing how the fullbuster fortune wasn't spent for his clothing.

"I wonder where's Erza?" wondered Jellal thinking about his girlfriend.

"Hello."

"WOAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE ERZA?" they all yelled.

"Just now. Well, I had to get something. If you don't mind, we're ditching school totally. I already called in saying that none of you will be there."

"WHAT? WHEN DID WE ALLOW THAT!"

"Doesn't matter, now come with me," she said dragging them until they were at a grassy plain. There was a laptop on the plains. Erza took a deep breath. "I have prepared this well," she muttered brushing away some grass. There were knives underneath.

"Uhhhh Erza?" asked Gray a bit nervous. "What are those for?"

"The knife game."

"What?"

"I said, the knife game. In fact, you well be my first demo Gray. Come up."

The glare told him that he didn't have a choice. He gulped and walked up.

"Sit." He sat. "Put your fingers here like this." He did. "Good." Erza opened the laptop and clicked the play button. She grinned holding her knife.

And 1 minute later...

Gray was sweating while Erza was laughing. "I always knew that my knife would be on target!"

"THE HELL ERZA! YOU ALMOST CHOPPED OFF MY FINGERS!"

"Oh shut up gray, it's for knife practice. Now who's next?"

They all gulped. Natsu hissed," we're running on 3...2...1 NOW!" They all sprinted in separate directions away from Erza. Erza grabbed all her knives.

"LET ME PRACTICE THE KNIFE GAME ON YOU!"

In the background while Erza was chasing them, you could hear the words," chop, chop, chop," being said over and over again. Let's just say that in the end, Erza caught everyone. Luckily, their fingers didn't come off though some of them got scratches...

Part 2: Alternate universe=why natsu should not take an apprentice

"Listen Romeo, from this day, you are my apprentice."

"I am honored Natsu-sama!" yelled Romeo standing straight.

"But the first thing you must do to gain my approval is..."

"Is?"

"Run around the city yelling how awesome fairy tail is. Then say how much you love naruto, bleach and one piece. Lastly, yell how 11eyes is very awesome but at the same time freaky and..."

The next day...

"Natsu Dragneel, are you in here! WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS YOUNG BOY! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW NATSU OR I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" yelled Grandine. Natsu sweated.

"I am never taking an apprentice who doesn't know when I joke again..."

Part 3: alternate universe: this is what happens when Lucy gets a death note...

"Hm? What's this?" wondered Lucy looking at the black note book.

"It's a death note!" said a weird looking thing.

"You're weird, who the hell are you?"

"Ryuk. Now how about you start using the death note?"

"Hm...Okay then. Let's write this down and this and that..."

The next day with Gray...

"I AM A WONDERFUL STRIPPER AND I WILL NOW DIE!"

With Erza...

"My honor as a knight is corrupted! I knew I always believed in dragons! Now I shall commit seppuku to show my honor!"

With natsu...

"I LOVE YOU MY QUEEN LUCY! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WISH ME TO DO!" yelled Natsu to Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Die."

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

With Jellal...

"I am realized what a horrible person I am betraying erza like that. But I know, that I will always truly love you more than anyone else! My beloved brother Siegrain and Mystogan! Will you marry me?"

Siegrain and Mystogan looked at Jellal committing suicide when they didn't respond. Mystogan dialed some numbers. "Alert. The Fernandez heir is insane. Send him to the mental hospital."

The day after the incidents...

"What? They're dead! This is...this..."

"Yes Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Ahem. This is very tragic indeed but we must continue with our lives..."

"Why do you sound so guilty Lu-chan?"

part 4: natsu=fail ninja

"Okay I've decided Lucy!"

"What."

"I'm going to be a ninja!"

"Okay."

"..."

"Are you trying to say something natsu?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU SHOCKED!"

"Because I don't give a damn. Now shut up."

"GRRRRRR. As your master, I order you to shout nin-nin to the whole city!"

"Fine." said Lucy getting up. "NIN-NIN! By the way, that was his fault."

"Hey!"

"You know what natsu, this is getting boring. I'm out of here."

"Hey get back!"

"..."

"Why aren't you responding?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"GRRRR, I'll get my revenge for sure!"

After that, Natsu ran home and took some money. He crept out of the house and went to a party store. He bought a ninja costume and ran back home. He changed into the ninja costume and equipped some ninja tools.

"Okay. My mission number 1. Show Lucy I can be a ninja!"

"What the hell are you doing natsu?" muttered Lucy.

"EEEKKKK! When did you get here?"

Yeah, sorry for the bonus. I still need to research Paris and stuff. Not to mention, I also have severe family issues so I am very troubled...:*( Please review.

REMINDER: I want at least 200 reviews by the 10th chapter


End file.
